Special Bond
by jhilton0907
Summary: Set after Kate left for Alpha School. Humphrey is beaten and left to die but is found by Eve who takes care of him. While recovering, Humphrey sees a side that no one has ever seen of Eve, her motherly side


Special Bond

**Ok, here is one of the one shots I gave a look at. Kate will only be seen for a few but only be mentioned by named. This story will only focus on Humphrey and Eve. Also, this story is one of the few One Shots that will feature my wicked Alpha and Omega villains, the REBEL pack. So here is the one shot. This story will feature another song from Phil Collins, You'll Be In My Heart, this is the short version (Track #2 on the Tarzan Soundtrack)**

**Humphrey's POV**

I couldn't believe that Kate is leaving for Alpha School.

She always said she was leaving but I thought we had more time together.

Now, with Kate hugging me one last time, I was too lost in her beautiful eyes, too shy to reveal my feelings for her.

But what I didn't know was that our little hug was going to bring me pain that I wish to never feel again.

After Kate released me from her hug, she walked off towards her father and began her journey towards becoming an Alpha.

I spent the whole day thinking about Kate, wishing she was here by my side.

This was all I did for the whole day, then it got dark and I decided to get something to eat.

After eating some delicious caribou, I walked back to my den where some unwanted company was waiting for me.

There was five muscular Alpha wolves waiting for me outside my den.

The one in the middle, a black furred Alpha gave me a wicked look before speaking.

"Look who we have here, a dumb ugly Omega who thinks he can have an Alpha," The Black furred Alpha said.

"Oh yeah, maybe we should teach this filth how we treat cockroaches," an Alpha with white fur spoke.

"Sean, Sam wants us to eliminate this fucking waste of space, not torture it," Another Alpha with dark grey fur with white streaks said to the white furred Alpha.

"Oh... forgot about our mission... END THE OMEGAS!" Sean said, laughing.

"Please don't hurt me... I'll be a good Omega, I promise!" I said, scared.

"Oh really, you fucking liar... all you fucking Omegas lie, so why don't you just die and leave us Alphas alone..." The black Alpha said, "Beside, no one wants you, not even your Alpha friend."

"That's not true! Kate loved being my friend... she... she... what do you wolves know about her, it's not like she talks to you," I said, not believing their words.

Sean walked up to me and smacked me hard across the face, sending me flying a few feet from where I was standing.

Sean then walked over to me and stood right over me, "You want to talk back to us... you stinky ass of an Omega... ANSWER ME!"

I spit out a glob of blood before looking up, "No, I'm just stating the facts, I'm a free Omega and only listen to the Alphas of my pack! I'm not afraid of you or any of your evil pack!"

"You stupid Omega!" Sean said, grabbing me by the throat and began beating me.

The rest of the Alphas stood by and watched as Sean beat me.

After a few minutes of painful beatings, Sean through me against a tree, breaking one of my ribs.

"Ow... my... ribs..." I said, struggling to breath from the extreme pain.

The black wolf walked up to me and smiled, "You will die by our claws, and when you're gone, no one is going to bury you. Not even your Alphas, they will burn your body like we burned all the bodies of the filthy Omega scum we killed. We Alphas, will never need your filthy species ever again"

The black Alpha then slammed his paw right on my ribs and broke two more, making the pain unbearable.

"My Fellow Alphas, let's finish this fuckface prick, then we get home, we'll get twice as much caribou from our leader, Sam!" The black wolf said, "All hail Sam!"

All the Alphas, including Sean also chanted the same line before pouncing on me.

I tried to let out a howl but deep down, I knew it was useless.

Trying to howl again, but it came out like a weak squeak, as Sean insulted me for my howl, "He howls like a stupid Omega fucktard, how weak!"

I tried again, only to make a low painful howl, after that, I gave up, knowing I was going to die by these nasty Alphas.

**Eve's POV**

It was hard seeing Kate leave, but at least she get's to be an Alpha.

I don't have to go up to Alpha School till after the Holidays, in which I will teach Kate the basics of healing.

Lilly was sleeping in the back, while I was up and looking up at the moon.

A low painful howl pierced through the air.

I knew that howl anywhere, it was a call for help but why was it low, so I ran towards the source.

My heart was racing as I ran towards the source, only to hear a faint conversion up ahead.

"Come on, let's let leave, he's bad enough!" A voice said.

"Yeah, hope you die soon, you Omega prick!" Another voice said.

Those voices sound very similar to the Alphas Tony warned us about.

When I got to the source, all I saw was Humphrey's den and next to a tree was a cut up body, surrounded by a huge pool of blood.

The body was grey and shaking badly, I looked for any sign of anyone else but found no one.

I examined the area around the body and saw faint bloody paw prints in the ground.

Turning my attention towards the body, I saw it was Humphrey.

"Oh my gosh, Humphrey, are you ok!" I shouted, rushing to his side.

He tried to speak but couldn't, his body shaking severely.

"Stay with me, I'm going to help you," I said, picking up Humphrey's body and running towards the medical den.

After placing him in the care of the medical wolves, I decided to bring Lilly here so I can help save Kate's best friend.

The whole night was spent trying to stop the bleeding, and when morning came, Humphrey finally opened his eyes.

Lilly was overjoyed to see him ok, but not as much as I was.

Seeing him in that much pain made me sad, and I was so glad to see him pull through.

I brought him back to my den where I had to keep an close eye on him while Lilly went to get us breakfast from the feeding grounds.

Humphrey then began to shake as he let out tears.

I laid next to him and wrapped my paws around him, singing a soft song that I sang to Kate and Lilly when ever they cried.

Humphrey seemed to calm down as I began humming, but he kept crying

Eve - Come stop your crying  
>It will be all right<br>Just take my hand  
>Hold it tight<p>

Humphrey grabbed hold of my paws and held it tightly as he looked up, tears still in his eyes.

Seeing this made me want to cry but I held back the tears and wiped his tears off as I continued to sing.

Eve - I will protect you  
>from all around you<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<p>

Humphrey just watched in amazement as I showed him a side I only showed Kate and Lilly, my motherly side.

I held Humphrey close to and rocked him gently, comforting him.

Eve - For one so small,  
>you seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you  
>keep you safe and warm<p>

Since that horrible incident, I saw Humphrey form a smile on his face.

I was also careful to not hurt more due to his broken ribs.

Eve - This bond between us  
>can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<p>

He enjoyed me rocking him, like he thought I was his mother.

But, he was not just my the best friend of my daughters, but the son I wished I had

Eve - 'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<p>

The best thing about Humphrey was that he always talked to us in a kind formal manner.

Plus he treated my daughters with such love and respect as I wish for him to end up with one of them, but I hope that he ends up with Kate, since she has a major crush on him

Eve - You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here  
>in my heart always<p>

Humphrey then let out a few tears as I finished with a whisper.

Eve - Always

"W... w... wow, th... that... w... was... a... a... amazing," Humphrey said, struggling with his words his voice filled with pain and amazement.

His poor body also began to shake but I stopped it when I softly rubbed his back, making him sigh in relaxation.

"Glad you like it, I used to sing that song to Kate and Lilly whenever they cried," I said, rubbing my paw all over his paw, carefully not going over any exposed cuts or putting any pressure on his broken ribs.

"Are you ok, Humphrey, I was so worried about you," I said, examining his body.

"W... why... d... d... do... y...you... ca... care?" Humphrey said, his voice getting shaky and by the tone, he was depressed about something.

"Why? Because you are important to my daughters and you are like a son to me, if I lost you, it would be like losing Kate and Lilly," I said, kissing him on his forehead.

Humphrey looked up at me with a 'Really?' look, I nodded yes and he smiled and laid his head on top of my chest, "Th... thanks... m... mam..."

I shook my head when he said that, "No no, there's no more need to call me mam anymore, you can call me Eve or mom if you wish?"

"Humphrey sweetie, were you attacked by someone or did another animal do this to you?" I asked, wanting to get revenge for what they did to Humphrey.

Humphrey then began shaking as he shakily replied, "I... I'm... sc... sca... scared... to... s... say, wh... what... i... if... they... co... come... b... b... back... an... and finish... me... off!"

"I won't let that happen, Humphrey," I said, looking at Humphrey, "I'll protect you... and if they try to hurt you or any of my family, I will tear them apart and spread their body parts all over Jasper so they can't do this ever again!"

I froze when I said that, I let one of my threats go out of my mouth but Humphrey wasn't affected by it, he just held onto me like I was his life support.

Seeing the cute sight of Humphrey, I remembered when Kate did this, and it was the moment that changed my life forever, now this moment has changed me again

"Can you please tell me who attacked you," I asked as held Humphrey close to me, accidentally touching his broken ribs, but he didn't cry out in pain.

His whole body then trembled in fear as I rubbed his back, calming him down, "O... Ok... there were... fi... five wolves... all Alphas... one... had black... fur, there was... one with... dark grey... fur with white... streaks and... one named Sean, he... was had... white fur... as for the... other two... I didn't get a... good look at them."

He then described how they attacked him and all of it was in graphic detail.

By the time he finished, I knew who did this to him, the fucking mutts from the REBEL pack.

That damn Sam has crossed the line and now, we shall fucking declare war on his fucking ass.

Sam used to be an Alpha of our pack when me and Winston were pups.

This was also when we had King, an Alpha that went rogue a few months.

King used to be bullied by Sam and it was thanks to Tony that the bullying stopped.

But Sam didn't stop his bullying, when he turned to me and bullied me constantly.

That was when I began my violent threats and each day, Sam kept it going till Winston stepped in and stopped him.

Both him and Tony did not think it was fair that Sam was bullying me because I was an Omega.

That all changed when I went to Alpha School and became a full Alpha just like Winston.

Me, Tony, King, and Winston all passed Alpha School with flying colors.

The instructors were impressed by me, calling me one of the first Omegas to go through Alpha School.

Sam passed but he was given the reputation of being a bully, often teasing everyone of being weak and even calling the Instructors weak ass Omega loving Alphas.

After returning to Jasper, Winston and I began dating and Winston was made leader of the pack.

His first action was banishing Sam and all those that supported him.

That was when Sam made a new version of Alpha School, but his version brainwashed the Alphas into Omega hating wolves.

Tony began calling them Anti-Omegas and that was when the REBEL pack was born.

Sam took over the entire side west of the Railroad tracks and it wasn't long till his followers grew.

They went to pack to pack, demanding submission and Omegas.

One by one, the packs of Canada fell to the power of Sam and all the Omegas they captured, they killed.

Within a week, half of Canada's Omega population were killed, bringing a dark era called the Omega Genocide.

Tony and King, being the active wolves they were, went out and fought for the Omegas.

Shortly after the birth of Kate and Lilly, we all received a bunch of Omega pups rescued by King.

Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch was there, along with some of our current Omegas like Reba, Janice, and Sweets.

Sweets made friends with another Omega named Candy.

All of these made me realize that Sam needs to be stopped or all Omegas could go extinct.

I had to warn Winston of this, so I called in Alex, a loyal Alpha who served as the second in command.

Alex was known to be a looker due to his tone muscles but deep down, he was tired at getting looked at by the girls. **(Think of a grey furred Garth when picturing Alex)**

Alex came in, with worried look.

"Is everything ok?" Alex asked.

"No, I need you to warn Winston that the REBEL pack has attacked Humphrey and left him for dead. Just tell him we need to do something and that security has to be increased in case any of those mutts try to kidnap any Alphas to brainwash. Also let Kate know that Humphrey is ok and safe with me, knowing her, she would be scared shitless until Humphrey's ok," I said, seeing that Humphrey had fallen asleep.

Alex nodded as he walked out when Lilly came in with two good size pieces of caribou meat for me and Humphrey.

"Sorry it took me a while, I decided to eat mine right away so, here you go, mom..." Lilly said, dropping the meat in front of us.

"That's ok sweetheart, as long as you're safe, then I'm fine," I said, nuzzling Lilly's forehead.

"Thanks mom, I love you," Lilly said, going back to her spot in the back.

"Love you too sweetheart," I said, turning my attention to Humphrey, "I will protect you, Humphrey... always..."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, with Humphrey cuddled next to me.

**Epilogue**

**NO One POV**

The Western and Eastern packs declared war on the REBEL pack.

After the war was declared, most of the packs that Sam took over retaliated against Sam.

There were many bloody battles including a very dangerous bloody battle up north that destroyed the Northern Pack.

There was also many casualties.

One day, Winston, Tony, King, and all the packs surrounded Sam in his den, where he committed suicide.

Giving Sam a taste of his own medicine, Tony burnt Sam's body just like he did to the poor Omegas he killed.

A month after Sam's death, the REBEL pack collapsed and all of the Omegas were saved.

Humphrey, of course, healed very fast but he didn't do it by himself.

Kate was by his side and there, they both revealed their feelings for each other.

The following month, Kate married Humphrey and Garth married Lilly.

King joined back into the pack but brought with him his whole pack as well as a beautiful daughter, named Princess.

But the only good thing that came out of this problem with REBEL, was that Humphrey has formed a special bond with Eve, Kate's mother.

A bond that can't be broken easily and Humphrey has finally found where he truly belongs and his true family.

**A/N/: How was it? This was a one shot focusing on Humphrey and Eve. I thought about doing this for a while. I also want to do some one shots where it will focus on the untold stuff from the first Alpha and Omega like what happened when Kate was away from Alpha School, did Humphrey bond with Eve or did he bond with Lilly. My stories will also cover some untold stuff like Humphrey's parents or Garth's mom. I will update Alpha and Omega 2 next then update Losing Everything. Before I update Kate vs Lilly, I will update Apocalypse Part One and then update Kate vs Lilly. Before I update another story, I will most like work on another one shot. Until then, feel free to review any of my stories, especially my Rio story, Decision which is my all time best story.**


End file.
